RWBY RPG
There are four kingdoms known in the world of Remnant. Vale from the North, known as the strongest of military powers. Vacuo to the west, city of the sand and sun. To the east, lies Mistral that rough and piratical land. And of course, Vale which stands in the midst of the three and of which so many stories had filtered through. It is the fifth land however, that I would speak to you today of. Glaurung; The nation of Dragons and the Huntsman and Huntress school known as Valhalla. It is a mountainous region of snow, ice and pine. Its school recently open and with no great victories beneath its belt. Led by Headmaster Kringle and his crew, they have carved out a kingdom in this land borne from a single colony, which today is known as Erebor, or more commonly 'The Mountain'. The Mountain Located at the lower, left-hand corner; The Mountain is the capital of Glaurung and a kingdom powerful in and of itself. Originally settled by mercenaries and their families, it became a handy place for ships to stop over for supplies, trade becoming common before it eventually burst as cities are wont to do, once they start. Today, the Mountain combines pragmatic defenses and old-style looks with modernity and technology, aided in part by S.A.U.R.O.N. corp. which has chosen to make the Mountain its base of operations. Using natural caverns and digging equipment, the Mountain was hollowed out to form what was meant to be an impregnable defense against Grimm, using the natural resources to fight them. In doing so, dust was discovered and so the new kingdom profited, the resource lessening their need to import dust from the Schnee corp. which held a monopoly until now. Within the Mountain, there are several distinct locations and districts in which a traveler might meet. * The Gate -The main entrance to the Mountain, leading to the Hub. In times of danger, heavy doors can come down and seal off all attempts to penetrate the mountain. * The Hub - The main place of trade and import in the Mountain and the first spot for travelers. * Goblin Town - The lower levels closer to the Mines. Its a poor neighborhood as well as a mostly-faunus area. * S.A.U.R.O.N. Corp. district - An entire district dedicated to S.A.U.R.O.N. and their works. Upperclass district, watched over by an automated security system known as the Eye. * The Mines - The main source of revenue for Erebor, located at the base of the mountain. A train station connects it to Moria, the old dust mines. Moria Moria is the former dust mines, abandoned due to the heavy presence of Grimm. The prevailing theory is that the deepest levels has a Grimm which spawns constant members of its kind, but no one has ever gone deep enough. It serves as one of the testing grounds for Valhalla and its students. A ghost town surrounds the entrance which is sealed up till initiation rites. The objective is to enter, fight past monsters and work together to make it to the goal. Valhalla School Valhalla has a unique method of admitting students and selecting partners. First of all, its location. The most direct path to Valhalla lies at the town across the lake from there. There, flowers bloom even in the snow and are a distinct splash of color among the white snow and black pine. A would-be student is required to choose one flower type- Red, Blue, Yellow or Black. Whichever one they pick, they must keep that flower and present it to an Instructor up at the school. They paddle across the lake where certain Grimm live and wait and if they survive, they must climb the mountain. The use of Semblance is forbidden throughout the entire thing, save in self-defense against Grimm alone. Using it to climb will disqualify you from entry. The only entrance to accept students is via the climb. Once the journey is finished, they are then taken to a private room with the person they connected the most with and put through another hidden ceremony. If the test succeeds, they are partners. If not, they must find their partner sometime in the Trial of Moria during the test. The school and its staff are led by retired mercenaries, their leader Headmaster Kringle. Character Origins Besides the Mountain, there are two other options for aspiring regional hunters and huntresses attending Valhalla to come from. Geat Village(Norse/Faerie Inspired) or Blackwood(Feudal Japan/Hammer Horror). Geat Village lies across the lake from Valhalla, Blackwood lies in the forest.Category:RWBY RPG